Paradox
by Austin Seville
Summary: A massive crossover involving Danny Phantom, Transformers, Marvel, and Harry Potter. Plus, some chipmunks at the end. Set at Universal Orlando Resort


After two days of travelling, my family and I had arrived at the most anticipated destination of our vacation: Universal Orlando Resort. We walked past innumerable restaurants and other businesses on our way to one of the two theme parks. Before we could come anywhere near the entrance, however, a large explosion was heard from the Islands of Adventure park. Smoke billowed up near Dr. Doom's Fear Fall, and both staff and guests alike came running out.

The scene was utter chaos as my family about-faced and joined in the mad scramble for the exits. Being a smaller, thinner guy, I was easily run over by most people and soon found myself sprawled out on the concrete. Seconds later I was unconscious, but for how long I'm not sure. All I know is that when I came to, the place was deserted.

"Hello? Are you awake now?" Well, _almost_. I slowly came to my senses, managing a sitting position as the throbbing eased in my head. Turning, I faced the mysterious speaker.

"Paradox?" The labcoat-wearing scientist from Ben 10, stuck wandering the time stream for eternity, smiled down at me.

"Austin Keith; a pleasure." I glanced towards the sky, finding it clear of smoke.

"What happened? How long have I been out?" Paradox' gaze fell on the sky above the blast zone.

"You saw it yourself," I was reminded, "Dr. Doom, Megatron and Voldemort have teamed up to take over the world. That explosion was just the start…" I blinked in shock.

"Surely they can be stopped?" Paradox let out a sigh.

"The villains have created a force field that renders the heroes powerless if they come near, but it is DNA based and we've found a loophole… you." Naturally, I was not convinced.

"How am _I_ supposed to do anything?" Paradox turned, his gaze now looking in the direction of the Blue Man Group theater.

"Simple: you're just an average joe. You can get through the force field." he explained, "Go; young Daniel should be ready to start your training." With that, Paradox disappeared. The name he had spoken, and the building he indicated surely meant only one thing. Walking towards the entrance to Universal Florida, the other park, I followed the signs to the theater entrance. Before I could step past the outer fence, however, I stopped.

Through the iron bars I could see only blue; all logos announcing the building's current purpose. However, the view through the entryway was wavy like the surface of the ocean. I could see an all-too familiar paint job, orange benches molded in crazy shapes, and a giant, slime-themed logo. This, it seemed, was a portal back in time; a portal to Nickelodeon Studios.

I stepped gingerly forward, and found myself in what was most likely 2004. The studios would close early the following year and sit dormant for two years before reopening as the present day theater. A few tears slid down my face as I neared the building under the cover of night. The outer lights were off, meaning it had to be quite late. Without warning, my body seemed to disappear as I suddenly flew straight forward towards the front wall!

I passed straight through the concrete, coming to rest inside the structure. Then, right before my eyes, the empty abyss was transformed into the set of a Nickelodeon classic: Legends of the Hidden Temple. However, it seemed a few things had changed. For one, the water-filled moat was replaced with a bottomless pit, and two, the physical challenges set up were very bizarre. It was a strange twist in the classic game show I remembered.

"Sorry about the sudden entrance; it's the only way in right now." My jaw dropped as Danny Phantom, the famed half-ghost teen, appeared in front of me.

"D-Danny Phantom!" I sputtered. He chuckled lightly.

"That's my name," he replied, "I'm here to train you in the art of being a ghost, since the Marvel superheroes are trapped and all." I took a deep breath, relaxing my nerves.

"It is an honor to be taught by you," I responded, shaking his outstretched hand. Suddenly, I felt a massive electric shock, and had to fight off unconsciousness as my body became weak. After a time, I was able to stand with some assistance.

"Take a look at yourself," Danny instructed, "You're a ghost." I looked down, and was met with an amazing sight. My t-shirt had turned black, becoming emblazoned with an 'A' logo, and my shorts had turned white in color. My sandals were replaced by a pair of black and white sneakers, and in all likelihood, I shared Danny's hair and eye colors.

"Wow…" I sputtered. Danny smirked proudly.

"Now, if I can just teach you to use your powers, we'll be in business," he remarked. I managed a smile.

"I'm ready and willing to learn, Danny," I promised. The teenage halfa nodded.

"Good. I'll teach you how to use your powers, using the moat and the temple games as obstacles," he explained, "Afterwards, you will have to pass a vocal exam on the Steps of Knowledge before the final test: the Temple Run. Pass that, and you're outta here." I nodded, signaling my understanding. "We have no time to waste, so let's begin."

Arduous physical tasks made up an ecto crash course that felt hours long. In reality only 90 minutes, the training session taught me to fly, turn invisible, phase through things, blast ghost rays, and use several icy techniques. Afterwards, I stood atop the steps of knowledge as Danny quizzed me over all I had just learned. This part I easily aced, but I wasn't nearly as confident about the temple run. The maze-like obstacle course was the last hurdle standing between myself and mastery of my ghost powers.

Like on the show, the temple run was a series of rooms containing a task necessary to open a door and proceed. However, what had changed was that I now had to use my ghost powers by necessity. Without complete mastery of all my abilities, I would not be able to complete the course and Danny's training. There was also one, final change: instead of an artifact, I would be attempting to retrieve my own, personal Fenton Thermos.

The tasks I faced varied from freezing a wall of fire, to flying over spikes, to phasing through solid steel. It was a tricky course, one that required several attempts to complete within the time limit Danny had set. The temple had even been lined with ectoranium so I couldn't just phase through the whole thing. Finally, though, I emerged triumphantly from the temple; Fenton thermos grasped firmly in hand. I was met with applause from my ghostly mentor.

"Congratulations, you're a fully-trained ghost now," he announced. I smiled proudly.

"Thanks, Danny," I replied. The half-ghost grew serious as I clipped my thermos to a belt loop on my shorts.

"With those powers, you can get through the gates of Universal Florida," he instructed, "Once inside, you need to meet with Optimus. Good luck." I nodded in understanding.

"Got it," I confirmed. Pausing, I took one last look around the set before heading out of the building. Danny silently followed as I neared the portal back to 2014. Stopping just shy, I turned and took one final look at the legend; my last impression of the iconic Nickelodeon Studios. Danny put a hand on my shoulder, comforting me.

"We'll always have the memories," he reminded me. I managed a half smile.

"Yeah," I concurred, "Thanks." We shared a brohug before I turned towards the portal. Taking a deep breath, and one final glance back, I stepped through and returned to 2014. I was met by the light of day, and a still-empty Universal Orlando Resort. Making use of my new powers, I flew 50 yards over to the closed-off Universal Florida entrance. Focusing, I phased through the steel gates and into the park.

I never stopped moving, continuing onward until I reached Transformers: The Ride. Optimus Prime, who usually stood atop the entrance of the ride, was nowhere to be found. As if that weren't strange enough, the entrance was sealed shut. As I neared it, however, the large, steel door rose outward automatically. Cautiously, I stepped inside the structure; the door closing behind me as I headed through the ride's queue. There, inside only the second room I came across, was none other than the last fragment of the All-Spark.

Transfixed by its glow, I stepped towards it for a closer look. Suddenly, there was an ear-splitting screech, and the glass surrounding the fragment shattered. A pulse of energy flew outward from the All-Spark, throwing me to the ground with brutal force. Everything went dark, and for a moment I thought I'd gone blind. Soon, however, my sight returned in the form of cybertronian optics powering on. I could see the same as before, but with the additional ability to zoom in like a pair of binoculars.

I also found that I'd gained a slew of cybertronian weapons, all embedded in my arms and hands. It was then that I found my final new ability: I could receive radio transmissions. This one in particular was from Optimus.

"Proceed forward to the hangar; we're waiting for you." Doing as instructed, I made my way to the end of the queue and what should have been the ride station. Instead, I was met by the same hangar seen in the movies, as well as Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ratchet and several other Autobots. As expected, Optimus was the first to speak.

"Chosen hero, you come to learn the ways of the Autobot," he remarked, "We shall train you to fight like one of us, and then test you in battle. Are you ready?" I nodded in confirmation. "Then let us begin."

Many of the more offense-oriented Autobots taught me to use my weapons, and showed me many new fighting techniques. I learned the weak spots all Transformers shared, and learned a lot about how Megatron usually fought. Being a quick learner, I could soon use my Autobot weaponry with just as much skill as my ghost powers. Finally, it came time for the test; a battle against Bumblebee with strict instructions to disable only.

Being that Bumblebee was several times larger than myself, I faced an uphill battle. I relied mostly on speed and agility, dodging almost all of my opponent's shots. Despite my small size and nimble movements, I fouled up several times before I managed the unthinkable. I avoided every shot Bumblebee fired before outmaneuvering him to deliver what could well have been a fatal blow. My adversary admitted defeat, completing my training.

"Congratulations, young hero; you have prevailed," Optimus remarked. The other Autobots applauded lightly as Bumblebee and I shook hands. After a quick medical scan by Ratchet, ensuring I had not sustained any major injuries, it was time for me to leave.

"Optimus, we still have that weird, bald guy and his magic to worry about," the aforementioned Autobot remarked. The leader of the Autobots nodded, agreeing.

"Do not worry, Ratchet. He has one more stop left in this park," Optimus assured his med-bot, "Austin, your next destination is Diagon Alley. Your final preparations will be made there."

"Understood; thank you, Optimus," I replied, nodding. Bidding the Transformers farewell, I made my way towards what, until recently, had been the home of the Jaws ride. However, the former Amity area of the park had now been transformed into the second part of the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. However, I was unable to enter the famed alley, because the brick wall was sealed shut and magically protected.

Unable to phase through, I looked around for some manner of assistance. As I looked across the street at the Knight Bus, two people appeared beside it. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had just apparated in front of me! Their wands were immediately at the ready, and they ensured the area was clear before walking up to me.

"If you're the hero, prove it," Harry ordered. A fair enough request. I immediately went ghost, aiming a glowing fist and one of my cybertronian hand cannons at them.

"Works for me; let's move!" Hermione remarked. Returning to my normal form, I followed them to the concealed, brick wall. Harry tapped certain bricks in a predetermined sequence, and then a portion of the wall folded aside just like in the movies. Hermione was quick to close the wall behind us, and then we made our way towards an unmistakable building. I was rendered speechless as we stepped inside Ollivander's famed Diagon Alley shop. Inside, we met Mr. Garrick Ollivander himself, who was busily browsing the shelves.

"As I understand it, you need a wand for your friend here, yes?" he asked. Harry nodded.

"I have no wizard money, for the record," I noted. Ollivander waved me off.

"Forget about cost," he responded, "If you succeed in your task, we'll all owe you anyway. Now then…" I remembered taking the official Pottermore wand quiz, so I spoke again.

"Perhaps dogwood, 12.5 inches, with phoenix feather core," I suggested, "Slightly springy." Ollivander stopped short, looking up at a wand directly left of him.

"Very well." He slid the box out, producing a rather long wand. The wood was a dark, reddish color, and smooth in texture. Ollivander handed it over by the tip, allowing me to grasp the base as if to use it. I felt strange as the wand met my hand for the first time; clearly it had chosen me. Ollivander deduced the same almost immediately. "I guess you were right," he admitted, "First time that's happened, honestly."

"Alright, time for a crash course on wizardry," Harry cut in, "Follow me." He and Hermione led me across the way to the Leaky Cauldron. The popular eatery was locked up and deserted, so it would take a little magic for us to get inside.

"Think you can open the doors?" Hermione asked. I nodded, pointing my wand at the knob and lock.

"Alohomora," I spoke. The door unlocked, allowing me to pull it open easily. Inside, my two mentors pushed aside some tables to create a space for dueling. Before I could try such a dangerous form of magic, I practiced simple spells like Lumos and WIngardium Leviosa to get used to my wand. Then Hermione created a test dummy out of several chairs- we'd change them back later- and I began testing more dangerous spells, such as Everte Statum.

After an hour or so of constant spell-practicing, I was ready to duel Harry to prove I was finally ready. My knowledge of the Harry Potter universe had come in handy during my training, because I already knew 'the swish and flick' and the names of quite a few spells. With our wands at the ready, Hermione counted down from three to start the duel. Immediately, Harry was on the offensive, and I found myself blocking a flurry of spells.

I fired back during the first pause I could find, throwing a few curses intended to stun before going for a body bind curse. Harry managed to block them all, putting me back on defense. I blocked another flurry of spells, and then made a reckless move. I shot a body bind curse just as Harry was casting another spell. At the last second, I was able to block, while Harry was left open. With my opponent bound, a quick Expelliarmus finished the duel.

"Well done," Hermione remarked, giving Harry his wand back and releasing him from the curse, "Let's head to King's Cross." Restoring the Leaky Cauldron to its proper state, we left Diagon Alley and entered King's Cross Station. Making our way between platforms nine and ten, we came to a stop in front of the wall leading to the Hogwarts Express. I took a deep breath before preparing to run at what, by all appearances, was a solid, brick wall.

"Ready for this?" Harry asked, "I was nervous my first time, too." I nodded.

"I know," I reminded him, "Here goes nothing!" I charged the wall, my heart possibly stopping for a moment as I passed through it to platform nine and three-quarters. Harry and Hermione quickly followed, leading me to the engine of the train.

"The train here runs automatically, so just get inside and we'll send you on your way," Hermione explained. I stepped on board before turning to face the two wizards.

"Alright, wish me luck," I remarked. Harry gave a nod.

"Good luck," he remarked, "You'll probably want to attack the source of the force field first, by the way." Hermione chimed in again.

"He's right; you bring that down and the rest of us can back you up." she agreed. Nodding, i grabbed onto something as they started the train and it began moving out of the station. A short trip later, I had successfully passed through the force field and arrived in Universal's Islands of Adventure. Leaving Hogsmeade Station, I made my way into the village and paused to refresh myself with frozen butterbeer and a bottle of water. Feeling rejuvenated after all the training, I headed for the next area of the park.

Hoping to catch the villains from behind, I opted for the route through Jurassic Park. Almost immediately I had regrets; the place was overrun with plants and dinosaurs. Suddenly, I was run off the main path by a pack of Velociraptors, beginning a fierce battle. I fended most of them off with my blasters and ice rays, but somehow one got behind me. Just as it seemed too late, the raptor was knocked aside by the tail of a Stegosaurus.

My new friend helped me dispatch the last of the raptors, and then motioned with his head. Following the large herbivore, I was led back to the main path near the exit to Toon Lagoon. After thanking the Stegosaurus as best I could, I headed through the second stone archway. What I found on the other side, however, was an absolutely shocking sight: Toon Lagoon was in ruins.

The area featuring only water rides was now reduced to a giant, white water river leading to Marvel Superhero Island. I was certain that I couldn't survive the rapids, but thankfully I wouldn't have to. Channelling my ghost powers, I flew up and over the rapids, landing just inside the Marvel area. Finally, it was time to try and save the world.

I could tell by my Cybertronian sensors that the force field generator was being kept inside the spacious Captain America Diner. I was not sure who would be guarding it, but my intuition told me I was up against more than just henchmen. Steeling my nerves, I went intangible and entered the large eatery. Shockingly, I found Bellatrix Lestrange, the Green Goblin and Starscream leading the Avengers; the latter of which were clearly under the Imperius curse.

I knew I had only one avenue down which to proceed, despite the fact that it would blow my cover. With a swish, flick, and a well-targeted Avada Kedavra, Bellatrix Lestrange was dead. Alerted to my presence, the other two villains ordered their brainwashed minions to find me. Problem was, killing Bellatrix had lifted her Imperius and freed the Avengers from her control. Now, they turned on and, with my help, defeated her accomplices.

"Nice job, kid," Tony Stark spoke, "Let's blow this force field and end this whole mess." Just then, none other than Danny Phantom- now wearing a biker-style outfit and appearing much older- appeared in front of us.

"One step ahead of you," he remarked, an explosion cutting him off, "Apparently, it wasn't ghost proof." The young adult halfa, now several years older than me, gave a subtle wink as we all headed towards Dr. Doom's Fear Fall. Harry apparated in with Optimus on the way, completing a powerful team of heroes ready to save the world once again.

Wave upon wave of henchmen came forth as we assaulted the villains' stronghold. With our combined firepower, we fought our way to the main room where the three masterminds waited. The super villains were not keen on revealing their plan, but it was deduced that a device had been created to spread Voldemort's imperius curse across the globe. This would put everyone under his control. Thankfully, the device still needed to charge, so we had time to stop them.

Harry started the battle by immediately engaging Voldemort and causing Priori Incantatum. Optimus took on Megatron, with Danny and I slowing the Decepticon with ice beams. The Avengers, on the other hand, made Dr. Doom their bitch. The battle was won quickly, with Voldemort retreating before he could be defeated. Iron Man was quick to destroy the evil machine, and once again the world was saved from impending doom.

"Well done." Paradox appeared amidst the rubble of the Fear Fall queue. "Now, however, it is time we turn back the clock and set things back to the way they are supposed to be." I sighed.

"I figured as much," I responded, "I'll lose my powers, and I won't remember any of this, right?" Paradox chuckled lightly.

"The usual BS, as I'm sure you'd call it," he replied. Then he winked. "I suppose we do owe you, though..."

* * *

I woke suddenly, finding myself back in our hotel the night before. Had it all just been a dream? I turned towards the bathroom, feeling some annoying but expected discomfort in my bladder. A wave of shock and worry struck as I found the wall two feet from my face. I looked over the room as I made my way towards the toilet, and found only a single bed where there had been two and a sofa sleeper. That, and either I was seeing things or all the furniture had gotten taller. What was going on here?

I noticed a strange feeling around my midsection as I walked, but put it aside until after I could relieve myself. When I arrived at the toilet, however, I was met with a shocking sight: rather than briefs, I wore a pair of white and light blue training pants dotted with race cars. Attempts to pull down the garment failed, and it was then that I noticed I'd grown a tail! Despite reeling from all of these developments, I managed to remove my tail and relieve myself at long last.

Pulling my new undergarments back up, I turned to the sink and took a long, hard look in the mirror. Staring back at me was the face of an anthropomorphic chipmunk, with creamy fur all over. My appearance matched the designs from the classic, 80's/90's TV show. Trying to remain calm, I turned my blue-gray eyes back to my current task, quickly washing my hands before heading back to bed.

As I left the bathroom, it dawned on me that I had never considered who might be in this room with me. Clearly, I was either in here alone or rooming with one other person. As I neared the bed, I looked over at the nightstand on the other side of it. Alongside my aging phone, I saw a similar device and an unmistakable pair of blue, plastic glasses. While hard to see in the darkened room, I could tell that I was sharing a bed with none other than Simon Seville.

Taking a deep breath, I sat on the edge of the bed as I let this whole situation sink in. Many questions swirled in my head: where was my family? How had I gotten here? What kind of relationship were Simon and I in? For now, I had no answers.

"You alright?" Simon mumbled drowsily. I turned and looked down at his tired face; its expression full of concern.

"...yeah," I replied hesitantly. He could tell I wasn't entirely sincere. As I lay down beside him, my love pulled me into a close embrace. His tall body enveloped my own; our heads resting one on top of the other. His arms wrapped around me, one on my back and the other on my padded rump. I felt as if I was in a dream; everything seemed so perfect. Never before had I felt so warm, safe and loved. I had to express my appreciation.

"Thanks," I murmured, "I love you, Si…" I could feel his grip tighten ever so slightly.

"Love you too, Aus," he whispered back. Inhaling deeply, I savored his sweet, honey-like scent as I drifted off to sleep.

Simon and I woke up somewhat early the next morning, heading downstairs to claim our share of the hotel's continental breakfast. Much to my surprise, we were joined by another couple as we held hands while awaiting the elevator: Danny and Sam Fenton. Clearly, the four of us were well acquainted already, as Simon and Sam broke into some kind of brainiac conversation. Left unnoticed, Danny flashed me a quick, knowing wink.

"You understand a word they're saying?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Only the conjunctions," I admitted, "Sounds like something about the environment, though." Danny nodded in agreement.

"What do you say we sneak downstairs while they aren't looking?" he suggested, "Follow my lead." He stepped back and began phasing through the floor.

"Wait, I thought I lost all my-!" I started. Danny sprung back up and covered my mouth.

"Most of them," he said, winking subtly. Then he dropped down to the next floor. Grinning, I went intangible and followed him to the first floor. Entering the breakfast area, we grabbed some food before meeting up with, to my relief, the rest of my family. Simon and Sam soon arrived, annoyed at our juvenile antics'. Of course, they couldn't stay mad at us for long, and soon we were headed back to the Universal Orlando Resort.

This time, things were a good deal more routine; we merely headed towards Universal Florida through an average crowd. However, rather than enter the park, we took a detour to the side and entered the fenced courtyard of Nickelodeon Studios. Gone was any sign of the Blue Man Group, and back in place were the strangely-shaped, orange benches. A new episode of Slime Time Live was filming, and a stage had been set up in front of the famed building.

"Well, Sam and I have to join the other classic Nicktoons for an appearance," Danny reminded us, "We'll catch up with you guys later." I flashed a thumbs up.

"Make the most of it," I advised, "We'll probably be in Diagon Alley when you get done." Danny gave a nod before heading off with Sam for their appearance. Meanwhile, I turned to Simon as we gazed up at the famed, crazily-painted studios.

"So, where we are going after we tour this place?" I asked. Simon smirked.

"After we meet up with your friend, Noah, we're going to Diagon Alley..." he announced. I blushed as he gently planted a kiss on my cheek. "...and I am going to buy you whatever souvenir you want." I smiled, taking his hand in my own.

"Well then, let's get started."


End file.
